Mr and Mrs Nara
by Ms.Naruto-Fan
Summary: She couldn't believe her "passive" husband had this kind of job. He couldn't believe his shy and timid wife could do this for a living. SHIKAHINA
1. Chapter 1

Here est une new one….

LINELINELINELINELINELINEli (yo mamma)neLINELINELINELINELINELINE

The princess was standing right in front of the house gate. She slipped on the black slip over her eyes and activated her contacts. Now she could see everything from the trip wires and lasers set for the occasion. The she stood, in tight spandex and, her midnight hair in two French braids. Her size eight shoe squished the mud under her. She was ready. She walked to the intercom and tore it off the gate entrance side. The wires were exposed. Her contacts showed her the information she needed. She connected the red and blue wires. The power went off in the entire inside of the house from what she could see when she looked up. She picked up the intercom and placed it back to look normal. She climbed over the jail bar fence and began walking towards the house. There was a mansion in the distance with all the lights off, 100,000 square feet at least.

The lasers were deactivated but the wires were still set as traps so she had to watch out for that much. She took out her grappling hook and shot it to get a grip on the house roof. She attached the rope to her belt and let the device pull her up. She hit the roof and climbed over the ledge. There was a vent on the roof she could crawl through. She crawled in and made her way through the air maze. When she made it to the middle of the main hallway, she kicked open an entrance and dropped down from the high ceilings. She heard fast paced foot steps her mission was almost over.

Mission:Assassination

Target:Kouji Miruzaki

Bounty:$7,000,000

She walked into what seemed to be the master bedroom. There was no light except for a dim one coming from under what looked like the master bathroom door (a candle I guess). She switched her contacts to x-ray mode. She knew by tomorrow her family would have to supply her with another pair of their "BYAKUGAN" contacts. She saw the male figure sitting on the toilette taking a crap. Now was the moment. She kicked open the door and in one foul sweep she took out her handgun and shot the sucker right in between the eyes. He feel to the floor, dead instantly. His brain juice decorated the dirty magazines he was reading. She took a picture of the mess as proof and walked out. She went back to the intercom and fixed the wires. The lights and alarms came back on. She left the sight as if nothing happened. She took out her PDA and deleted any digital evidence of her crime. Time of Kouji's death: 2:30 AM. Her shift at the "hospital" was over. The Black Princess had completed her job. She took the slip off her eyes and slipped out the contacts. The pale white skin of her face glowed under the moons light and her lavender eyes sparkled. She ran to a secluded area in a near by park and changed into regular clothes. She emerged from the bushes in a pair of violet flats, a matching short sleeved v-neck top and, blue skinny jeans while her hair was pulled back into a wavy ponytail. Over her little outfit, she had on her white doctor's coat with a nametag slapped on that said: Hinata Nara. She walked to the parking lot and got into her red Mercedes. The license plate read "PRNCSS". She badly wanted to see the face of her passive CEO husband. There was nothing really special about him, but she wanted nothing more right now than to be next to him. She remembered his chocolate eyes and dark hair always pulled back into a high ponytail. She needed him badly.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

OMG. More est to come!!!


	2. Chapter 2

More is here…

LINRLINRLINLINRLINRLINRLINRLINRLINRLINRLINRLINrrrrrrrRRR

The night watchman was out tonight. His job was one of his frequent assassinations. To blend in with the crowd he wore a simple business suit. Being in the middle of Konoha City, his normal outfit would have looked a little out of place. The streets weren't that crowded seeing as how it was already 'tomorrow' but he needed to look as unsuspicious as possible. He made his way towards a dark alley hidden by the larger building. Looking down the alley, he only saw a full garbage can and a flickering light above a large steel door leading into the building on his left/He walked up to the door and knocked three times like Chouji told him to. A slide opened to reveal a pair of hazel bloodshot eyes. "What do you want?" said the angry voice behind the door.

"I heard you were selling," said the watchman in a fake slurred voice.

The slide closed again, and the door opened. The watchman went inside. His hair was pulled back into his trademark ponytail so that his hair didn't get in the way of his vision. The watchman walked into the small basement party. The smoke filled the air and there were people sprawled across the floor or unconscious. He looked at all these filthy people in discussed behind his shades because they were wasting their lives smoking every dime they made. Suddenly a young woman, no older than 23, latched onto his arm and tried to press herself against him. He pushed her off and kept it moving. He needed a drink but he couldn't finish the job drunk. He wanted to get home to his wife and have one of her martinis. Like his, her job also kept her late. When he heard that she had become the head doctor at her family's world famous "Hyuga House Hospital" he couldn't help but feel proud. He remembered her long midnight hair and her pale light eyes and how sexy she looked in nothing but her doctor's coat that one time…FOCUS MAN! He wanted this done fast so he could see her again. He definitely wanted to see her face over this scene of sin played in front of him. He reached a door and tried to open it, only to find that it was locked. He activated the x-ray vision on his glasses and saw that in the other room there were three men around a table. Hopefully they were the three he had to kill.

The watchman kicked down the door and lazily walked in. The three men looked up and tried to run for cover but it was too late. The watchman had already taken out his gun and instantly shot all three men in the chest. The people outside started screaming. The drug party was over. Their crack was ruined by the metallic smell of blood. He turned and left the party as if nothing had happened. He escaped from the alley just as the police sirens sounded in the area. HE snuck over to a strip mall parking lot and jumped into his black Porsche and sped off. He needed his wife bad. It was 3AM. His job was done and life was good. "The watchman was out.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Hinata Nara had gotten off her shift at the hospital at 2:45 AM and made it home by 3. She got out of car and walked up to the front door of her Mansion. She walked in and hung her jacket on the hook and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. She knew she wanted a bit of wine with her two slices of toast and bacon. Her husband would want the same thing he always had: eggs, bacon, toast and a drink. She had finished everything by 3:30, just as her man walked in. He walked over and kissed her just as she was about to place their drinks on the table. "Shika-kun, when did you get home?"

He looked at her. "Just now, I rushed home to she you Hina."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

A/N: Just so you know they don't know about each other's real job yet…so, uh, yeah…

But now it's all about the smexy teasing ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Valentine's Day

Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

How often do you have sex?

I don't understand the question.

(Mr. and Mrs. Smith)

Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

Hinata blushed like mad at the idea of her husband rushing home from a long day at the office to see her. Shikamaru smirked lazily. She handed him the plate with breakfast on it and they sat at the table and ate. He ate like a horse but still managed to savor the taste of her cooking. He watched her as she took small bites as usual. His eyes' gaze drifted towards her full pink lips. He took a sip of his martini and smiled. She could have been one hell of a bartender but her need to help people was too great for that. His gaze drifted lower to the v-neck on her fitted tee. Her D's were being shown off nicely from his view and the dim lighting didn't help with its added shadow effect. He needed her badly.

She watched as her husband eyed her from across the table. She thought it was funny. They've been married for three and a half years now and friends since forever yet he still acts like the hormone ridden teenager she first met which meant it was officially time to tease. "Shika-kun, w-would you like more to d-drink?"

Shikamaru looked at Hinata's face and nodded, unable to speak in fear of saying something stupid. He found it oh-so-adorable when she stuttered like she did back in the day. She left for the kitchen and came back with his drink, but Instead of giving it to him directly she sat in her own chair and slid his drink across the table making her chest bounce in the process. His lazy expression lightened considerably. He muttered a thank you and she stuttered a you're welcome. His pants were on fire and the kitchen table was not place to put it out.

He wanted to get up and take is wife to their bedroom and "do the nasty" with no restraints but his brain told him no. Every time throughout their marriage, protection was used, because obviously children were not favorable when it came to assassins. Enemies could use them against you and their marriage was a big step already. Good think Shikamaru kept a pack next to his bed. He stood from the table and shuffled over to Hinata. She looked up at him and was not taken the least bit by surprise when he stood her up and threw her over his shoulder and marched up to their bedroom. Their plates were left unfinished on the dining room table.

HE woke up first …strange. Shikamaru glanced at the clock, twelve noon it read. He glanced as the sleeping woman whose body was pressed against his. He defiantly loved her too much. He let his fingers roam over her. They twiddled through her midnight tresses first. Then they found there way to caress her face and down her neck. Their next journey was through the valley and then down her stomach before she shifted and groggily awoke. She looked up ad him and placed a kiss on his bare chest. "What time is it?" she asked.

That was always the question, but no matter his answer he always got a long passionate kiss on the lips and an "I love you," But not before her classic, "Shit, I'm late."

She rushed up and got dressed in her usual attire of slacks, a t-shirt, and her white coat before giving him a loving stare and a good-bye kiss. Off she went in her little red car and drove off. He stood in the doorway and watched. 5…4…3…2…1…

A black hummer pulled into the driveway and the license plate read "FATMAN". A tall brown haired man with rosy cheeks jumped out with a small back-pack on. He looked nothing like he did in high school. He used to get made fun of for his chubby exterior but during his senior year all of the weight melted off leaving him just as fit as his best friend, only taller. "Yo, shika, I got you another mission."

"Thanks Chouji," he replied before inviting his long-time family friend into his house.

Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line

Ohhh, moooooore sooooooon….sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Snap….

LLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE

Hinata ran out of her house to go to work leaving her smexy husband at the door in his deer print boxers she always teased him about. She didn't want to leave but she had to get to work. What was he going do while she was at work and it was his day off. He'll find something.

She hopped into her Mercedes and eased out of the driveway. Once out of sight she raised the mph to 80. She turned on her radio and listened to some smooth jazz as she got onto the highway. After about ten minutes of speeding the hospital came into view and Hinata got off at the next exit and raced off the highway. She sped up to 85 mph and zoomed right past the shiny new hospital and around the corner into an empty garage. It was empty and she slowly guided her car inside. The door quickly flew open on its own and closed behind them leaving Hinata in complete darkness. The wall around her began to glow, revealing the wired and blue lights in the wall, and the floor beneath her lowered like an elevator. Hinata sat in her car enjoying herself as 'Day n Night' came on the radio. As the floor lowered the blue lights flashed quickly before her eyes. She switched the station to 89.1 F.M. and listened to the static. Suddenly the floor stopped descending and an electronic male voice stated, "Welcome to floor 89.1, Mrs. Nara"

"Thanks Jeff," Hinata replied as she exited the vehicle and walked up to the left corner of the front and left wall. It opened up and she left the car room and went into the main office. "HINA!!" yelled Tenten as she glomped her best friend.

"Tenny, what's the news?"

"What's with you and 'what's the news' thing, always efficient in your work I see."

"Don't hat on me just because I keep my work at work and my home at home."

"Gosh Hina, what's with all this talk about home, we have work to do. Get cha head in the game, hehe"

Hinata sighed of annoyance. Sure she loved Tenten like a sister but after a short amount of time her childish mind games get annoying. "What's the mission this time?"

"It's a group mission this time, fun right? It's gonna be me, you, tema, and saku!"

"Sweet, but who's the job?"

"Some guy named…Pein," replied Tenten searching her PDA. "He has partners all over the world…well had, but he's a really big crime boss. He's killed several other bosses and taken their underlings giving himself massive power and the ability to control the underworld."

"How we gonna do this?"

"I don't know, it's you call Hina," said Tenten as she and Hinata walked into the lounge where Temari and Sakura were waiting.

LLLLLLLIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEEE

Chouji sat down on Shikamaru's brown leather living room couch and placed his laptop on the on the coffee table. "So Shikamaru, it's just the two of us this time. Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Rock Lee, Kiba and Shino are all out killing government officials who didn't pay the full price on out services."

Shikamaru yawned as he watched his best friend reach into his back and pull out a bag of chips, eat them and type all at the same time. Chouji still ate a lot but all the assassination kept him fit. The smell of BBQ chips wafted into Shikamaru's nose and made his stomach growl. Chouji chuckled and threw him a bag, "When you gotta eat, you gotta eat."

Shikamaru sat next to his friend and watched the pictures and numbers zoom on and off the screen. While eating his chips,, Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a little proud of the code that he had invented himself. It was installed now on every comrade computer. "So…what are we gonna do today, Chouji?"

"That same thing we go everyday, Shikamaru, assassination."

Shikamaru sighed. Killings were just so…troublesome. Why couldn't he just have a job somewhere behind a desk? Oh yeah, that's boring. "Who's the target today?"

"Some guy named Pein. He's the boss of some underground thing and he's been killin' all the other bosses or something."

"So, how we gonna do this?"

"Don't know, boss said it was you're call."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE

Ooooooohh what's going to happen…oh wait I already know hehe


	5. Chapter 5

Here's some more

LLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE

TenTen handed Hinata a copy of Pein's calendar. "He has several meetings with several other targets today, tomorrow, next Tuesday and Thursday," stated TenTen.

Hinata sighed. She hated these harder assassinations. The targets usually have had to be watched for weeks to get this kind of information. "I want to get this over with today so I don't have to worry. Where's he going today?"

"We're in luck…he's gonna be going to the country side today in his limo."

"Okay, simple. I want all of you there with the base and surveillance set up," said Hinata.

"What time?" asked Sakura.

"An hour ago."

LLLLLLLIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEEE

"So what's this guy's schedule?" asked Shikamaru.

"It's complicated….His computer has some crazy code on it. I'm having trouble accessing it from here."

"Did you try my code?" he replied waiting for Chouji's response.

"I'm in."

"Anything today?"

"Yes, a ride to the country."

"Okay, I guess I'll be back in…"

"a couple hours, he'll be there in two hours."

"Thanks." Shikamaru went upstairs and changed into something 'faster' than a suit. He had on some combat boots, baggy black pants, a tight black spandex shirt, a light camo vest (with pockets) and his glasses. "He came back down and yelled "Don't wait up!" to Chouji in the kitchen.

He went though the garage and got the keys off the wall for his black Porsche and drove out. After a couple of minutes down the road Shikamaru pulled into a local garage. A middle aged man with a cigarette in his mouth threw Shikamaru a key as he walked though the door. The keys, Shikamaru knew, were to a compact convertible where the back half was painted jet black. "Thanks Asuma."

He sped out of the car lot and drove off to the country side. After an hour the GPS told his that his destination was close so Shikamaru clicked the button left of the radio. The back half of the car detached as the passenger side unlinked itself and swiveled to the back as the doors flew off. The small car was not a small motorcycle. He went off the road and onto the rock terrain. He hopped off of the bike and took out the sniper gun from the back. He set it up to face the road.

LLLLLLLIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEEE

Hinata, TenTen, Temari, and Sakura all squeezed themselves into a 90's Honda civic. They had a car behind them with a test dummy driving with all the equipment. The car kept going until Hinata took the small car off the road and up to higher ground. They stopped at the top of a small plateau and got ou7t. Hinata pressed a button on one of her key chains and the second car exploded in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared there was a base set up where the car should have been. The four women were inside after seconds. The cameras and motion detectors were set up and Hinata stood and watched the main road. Nothing happen until about thirty minutes later when the lights at Sakura's monitor started blinking red and blue. "Hinata there's a breech in sector four!"

"Is it Pein!" yelled Hinata.

"No, it's some idiot on a bike!"

"Damn it!" yelled Hinata as she turned to look from Sakura to the road and sure enough there he was. "There's no way HELL some little bitch is messing this up."

"Should we take him out?" asked Temari.

Hinata looked again and saw the fool taking out a…SNIPER GUN! "Yes, I want him dea-"

"No time Hina," interrupted TenTen, "Pein's here!!" yelled TenTen as the black limo appeared on her screen.

"Shit."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE

I really like the way I wrote this one….especially the ending…enjoy (review, pwease)


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry it took so long for an update, but between my other fanfics and finals, i didn't have time

but now school is over and i can write again

* * *

Hinata now had to make a split second decision, kill the target or the nuisance…first. She assessed the time limit and her team, Pein it is. She quickly took out her range bazooka and yelled to her team, "I'm taking the kill!"

She fired shot and was thrown off by the power, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She watched in slow motion as the missile headed for Pein's black limo while setting up the next shot to kill the pineapple haired bastard who was making her life more difficult. She fired the shot. Then the unthinkable happened.

* * *

Shikamaru was ready for this. The limo came into view he aimed and –"What the FUCK!"

A missile, probably bazooka, flew overhead. He needed this kill. The bounty was huge. So he did the next best thing. He aimed higher and shot to intercept the missile. He watched the two meet and explode. The explosion was big and almost destroyed the base, but Pein was still alive and kicking. Shikamaru didn't have time to sulk because another missile was headed for him. He saw a second base behind him with people inside. He saw midnight hair whip back inside. Some bitch was out to get him. He grabbed a ranged gum he invented himself and ran onto his bike. He pulled off and fired a shot at the second base. He barely made it out alive but from his bike he saw three things:

Both bases exploding

Pein getting away

And a Honda civic driving in the opposite direction with a creamy white arm sticking out of the drivers window giving him the finger

* * *

i wrote this in like ten minutes and im happy with it


End file.
